Tatsumaki
Tatsumaki (Literal meaning, Tornado) is the main user character of SupremeLegacy, he is a Saiyan Demon hybrid warrior. Appearance Tatsumaki wears a long black robe with a purple line running down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it, and has medium lengthed orange hair. He also carries a relatively large sword. Tatsumaki bears six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. His eyes are in spiral form, covering his eye's pupil, and even the whites with a purple swirl. Personality Tatsumaki's personality is a bit anti-hero like being neutral due to him not liking goody-good heroes all the time. He enjoys fighting people stronger than he, and loves to be a powerful warrior. Story Techniques - Flight - The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. - Ki Blast - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent, Tatsumaki's simple ki blast is a dark green color. - Ki Sense - The ability to sense another's Ki. - Begone! - '''An energy wave used by Saiyans. The Saiyan says "I'll kill you quickly" and raises his/her hand up in the air and creates a small white energy sphere. Then, he/she fires it in the form of a large energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. - Final Explosion - To begin the attack, Tatsumaki gathers his life force and converts it into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body. - Multi-Form - Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. This technique has a quite obvious weakness, however. The four clones are created by the user's energy level divided into four. After using the technique, the clones are 4x weaker than the user individually. Transformations - '''Great Ape or Oozaru -''' A giant, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into to increase their enormous strength. In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. He also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Bruits Rays through his eyes, to initiate a transformation. Bruits waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to werewolves in this aspect. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation. If a natural source of Blutz waves (a full moon or planet) was destroyed or the tail is amputated, this would cause the Saiyan to instantly transform back to their humanoid form. - Super Saiyan - '''Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人) is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(franchise) Dragon Ball franchise]. The first Super Saiyan transformation occurs when a Saiyan who has reached a very high level of power, has a calm and loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, an example being in Goku's case to defeat Frieza. While physical change is not too drastic, the power output increase is colossal; the form is said to originally multiply the Saiyan's power by 50x times its normal amount, though it can be inferred that the power increase lessened somewhat, and the standard form became stronger, as new Super Saiyan levels were introduced. Category:SupremeLegacy Category:Saiyan Category:Characters only SupremeLegacy may control Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Demons